comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Romanoff (Earth-250)
Natasha Romanoff; Earth-250 A speedy, feisty woman. She does not have many values, simply wanting to "get the job done". Long brown hair, styled hair at that, is always curled behind her head; so as not to have to deal with it. She works fast and efficiently. Natasha does what she wants, and isn't normally a team player. But when she is, villains had best stay out of her way. Biography- Though we do not know much about her, she is a fighter. In the war at the Marvel Lake Retreat base, she was a strong presence as more and more people died. In the preliminary attacks, Natasha was quite relaxed and calm, and actually didn't fight too much, only strategized. And then, as the attacks from both DC and rivals of her and her partners became too intense, she realized that everyone was needed. This was not just an attack... This was a war. They had been set up. She and Cyclops and Emma Frost and others helped negotiate a treaty with the DC heroes. They would fight the villains all-together. A temporary peace this was... And so she, Emma Frost and Captain America fought with Madame Hydra and Winter Soldier and decapitated them easily. Madame Hydra was no use against Natasha's dueling skills. She slammed Viper down, and did her part, she felt. And also went at words with Emma Frost. That was a bit frightening. Natasha's skills as the Black Widow would come more in handy, though, when the team at the Marvel base realized that Venom was here the whole time and had ambushed the base. He had never died from Spider-Man's hands. As people like Emma Frost and Human Torch felt all was lost, Natasha felt different. She knew what Scarlet Witch had in mind. So she and some other important people came with Scarlet Witch and Spider-Man; back in time to Earth-16. Back in time to the 1930s, to get rid of Venom once and for all. And not o nly was he a pushover, he knew somehow what their plan was. Which frightened Widow to no end. And then the gangs of the 30s attacked them. But, it wasn't an attack. It was some sort of changing-of-history going on. In the form of attack. It was like history was attacking them. They had messed up. Waking up in 1960s New York, Natasha knew something was wrong. Time had changed; Venom was killed by them, altering the history of the past forever. Heroes were not needed much anymore, which prompted "special" people to realize that they were really special, and that they were better than every single other normal person. And Natasha realized, with a bang, that they were in the base of these people. The future-past of Magneto, Polaris, and others. Scarlet Witch, the teams only hope, was killed in the first minutes the team was awake. The Black Widow realized they couldn't get out of this one. But they did anyway. They evaded the Watchmen and Polaris, though they lost some good people along the way. Suddenly, they were in the unfriendly streets of '60s New York. They had nowhere to go and no allies. Traveling through the countryside of New York, they found the X-Mansion of the past. And met up with some survivors of the X-Men. And helped fix the Cerebro mastermind computer! It was a good day, until they were attacked by some evil henchmen. They were saved by Crystal, thankfully and they were teleported to the Inhuman base on the moon. Crystal and Medusa, with the courtesy of Black Bolt, gave the heroes some great advice to find allies. Teleported back to New York, donning civilian clothes, Natasha and her allies first traveled to California to find the Teen Titans and Doom Patrol. Of course, her and Daredevil were meaning to stay in New York and New Jersey area. But Natasha, fearing that the team would be too spread out for the California trials, decided they all go together. Along the way in California, they met the Doom Patrol and were introduced to a few villains that didn't want them there. Finding the Teen Titans, Natasha found tragedy rooted deep inside their world, and the world in general. The team was attacked at the Tower also, and got out with quite a few cuts. Appearances- Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-250 Category:Created by Jasmine Rosejoy Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Versions of Black Widow Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Expert Acrobat